Tu dormiras quand tu seras mort
by Saaw
Summary: Harry est gravement malade et Draco sait bien qu'il va bientôt partir à jamais.


Tu es assis sur ton lit, ton lit blanc dans cette même pièce blanche depuis six mois. Parfois, tu t'endors assis. Tu ris souvent aux éclats et, à chaque fois c'est la même chose ; je me demande comment tu fais pour tenir le coup ; pour rire encore malgré tout ce qui t'es arrivé mais tu restes fort et tu gardes toujours la tête haute sans jamais baisser les bras. Tu es une personne digne de ce monde, tu es courageux, tu es fort, tu es optimiste, tu es joyeux de vivre. Lorsque j'arrive ici, je prie pour qu'ils trouvent le remède à ta maladie, que tu n'en périsse pas car, j'aimerais tant que nous mourions ensemble, vieux. Tu ne te plains jamais, pourtant je vois que tu souffres et que tu n'attends qu'une chose mais, malgré ça, tu ris, tu souris et tu espères que les médecins te guérissent. Moi, je sais que je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Je sais que tous tes amis ne pourront continuer sans toi, non plus. Tu es celui qui nous tient tous en vie. Mais, je te l'ai jamais dit, car ma fierté en prendrait un coup, je suis amoureux de toi. Je sais bien que tu le sais, mais jamais je n'ai osé te le dire. Je te le prouve, cet amour, en t'embrassant, en te câlinant et en te faisant l'amour mais jamais je ne te l'ai dit. Maintenant que je sais que tu es malade et tu risques de mourir, j'aimerais te le dire mais les mots restent coincés dans le fond de ma gorge comme s'ils se refusaient à sortir.

Je m'assois sur le bord de ton lit, et l'on se sourit. Ton sourire en dit long sur ton état mais j'essaye de faire abstraction de tout ça, j'espère encore une fois que tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui comme je le fais tout les jours. Ta main vient se poser sur ma joue et tu la caresse tendrement. Je connais tes gestes par cœur, tu répètes chaque jour les mêmes. Cette maladie qui te tue, pourtant tu n'as pas l'air affaiblie. C'est une maladie rare sorcière, nous ne savons même pas les effets. La seule et unique chose que nous savons c'est qu'elle tue. Elle tue sans même prévenir et je sais que j'ai de la chance, car toi, elle ne t'a pas encore anéantie. Je me rapproche de toi, langoureusement. Je pense à la dernière fois que nous avons fait l'amour et je me dis que là, tu serais tellement délicieux à prendre. Tu me prends chaleureusement dans tes bras et tu me caresses les cheveux.

« Tu n'as pas croisé Ron et Hermione en chemin ? », me demandes-tu.

Je secoue juste la tête, affirmant un non. Ces deux-là sont comme moi, ils viennent te voir tous les jours. Moi, durant ce temps-là, j'attends derrière la porte de ta chambre car malgré le fait que nous soyons amants, Weasley et Granger ne seront jamais mes amis.

« Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, alors.»

Ta voix est fatiguée, je le sens, ta respiration est saccadée comme si tu avais longtemps pleuré ou comme si nous venions de faire l'amour. Souvent, lorsque j'arrive dans ta chambre, tu dors et moi, je regarde l'ange que tu es.

C'est drôle car jamais je n'aurais pensé tomber amoureux et encore moins de toi. Mais le temps à fait que nous nous sommes rapprochés jusqu'à en devenir amants. Au début, je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter, te souviens-tu ? Je ne voulais pas de cette relation, que je qualifiait de malsaine. Et puis, finalement, j'ai réussi, avec du recul, à l'accepter, au début en cachette et après aux yeux de tous. Beaucoup ont été ceux qui nous ont laissés tomber pour notre relation. Un Griffindor qui sort avec un Slytherin, c'était comme une trahison pour eux. Et, en fait, je peux le concevoir, je pense que j'aurais réagis de la même façon si j'avais su, avant que l'on sorte ensemble, que Weasley et Blaise étaient eux aussi ensembles. D'ailleurs, ils le sont toujours. Mon père, étant à Azkaban, ne fut qu'au courant un an après nos fiançailles. Il n'a pu rien dire, et n'avait plus rien à dire de toute façon. Ma mère, elle, avait prit une certaine distance au début, puis finalement, elle aussi l'a accepté. Je sais que parfois elle vient te rendre visite car elle t'offre toujours des fleurs, des roses noires, tes fleurs préférées. A chaque fois que je ne les fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir les jeter, elles symbolisent la mort, à mes yeux. Même si je sais que tu n'attends que ça, que la mort vienne te chercher car tu ne peux supporter ces murs blancs, ce lit blanc et ces infirmiers qui ne peuvent plus rien pour toi.

Nous interrompant dans notre étreinte, la porte s'ouvre sur tes deux meilleurs amis. Je me lève de ton lit, tu me demandes de rester mais je répond que je préfère te laisser avec tes amis et je quitte la pièce tout en leur adressant un bref salut. Ils me répondent par un signe de tête et ferment la porte derrière moi comme s'ils avaient hâte que je ne m'en aille. Je te regarde une dernière fois par le hublot de la porte car je sais que toi aussi tu me regardes, je te souris puis m'assois sur le siège près de la porte, attendant que la visite de tes deux amis soit terminée.

Je sais que je pourrais faire un effort et accepter de rester avec vous, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Tu me connais, Harry, je suis beaucoup trop égoïste et j'ai trop de fierté pour les supporter. Même si le temps, à réussis à nous unir, jamais il ne réussira à faire de moi et Weasley et Granger des amis.

Un médecin passe, puis un autre. Ils me sourient tous deux, comme s'ils compatissaient, comme s'ils comprenaient ce que je ressens mais c'est faux. Ils ne peuvent comprendre, ils ne sont pas à ma place. Ils ne voient pas leur amour mourir.

Je viens tous les jours te voir, sans même savoir pourquoi. Les jours avec toi, depuis que tu es ici, se ressemblent. Notre vie auparavant si mouvementée devient désormais monotone mais je ne peux t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas de ta faute mais plutôt celle de la maladie. Cette maladie dont nous ne savons rien. Malgré le fait qu'ils se ressemblent, ces jours, je viens te voir car j'en ai besoin. La maison est tellement calme sans toi. Elle est vide, elle meurt avec toi. Je ne peux rester là-bas, ça me tue à petit feu de me dire que jamais tu ne reviendras vivre dans cette maison avec moi.

Enfin, tes amis sortent, ils m'adressent un signe de tête pour me dire au revoir et je ne leur répond pas, j'entre dans ta chambre. Tu es désormais allongé dans ce lit blanc. On dirait que tu l'attends. La mort. Tes yeux se ferment lentement et je sais que maintenant, tu vas sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Je rassois à la même place que tout à l'heure et prends ta main dans les miennes. Je la caresse tendrement. Dans ton sommeil, tu pousses un long soupir. J'avance mon visage jusqu'à ton oreille et je te murmure un je t'aime, et lorsque je reviens à ma place je peux voir qu'un sourire est venu orner tes lèvres. Je t'embrasse, faisant attention à ne pas te réveiller.

« A demain, mon amour. », dis-je, tout en me levant.

Je m'habille de ma veste, dehors il pleut, pourtant le ciel est bleu et le soleil est là. Au loin, on peut s'apercevoir qu'un arc en ciel pointe le bout de son nez. Et je m'en vais, en fermer délicatement la porte.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Il est midi, je m'en vais déjeuner dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital. C'est plutôt pas mal, ce qu'ils donnent à bouffer, du moins, en cuisine ils sont meilleurs que moi. Même avec un sort, je n'arrive pas à faire de la bonne cuisine. La cuisine de l'hôpital est bonne, mais pas plus que la tienne, qui est inimitable.

Je finis mon repas, laisses quelques pièces sur la table pour payer et file vers la chambre numéro 2209, la tienne. Je toque, et j'entre. Je vois tous ces médecins affolés autours de toi. Ce qu'ils me disent est incompréhensible, je ne comprends pas, mon cœur s'emballe, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Ils me regardent tous, je crois qu'ils me demandent de sortir. Je les regarde aussi, essuies d'un revers de manche les larmes qui commençaient à perler sur mes joues et refuse de sortir.

« Monsieur, sortez, je vous en pris. Vous ne devez pas voir ça. », me dit une infirmière.

Mais je ne l'écoute pas et me rapproche de toi. Ils laissent donc tomber l'idée de ficher à la porte et m'explique ce qu'il se passe. Tu aurais fait un arrêt cardiaque, et malgré toutes les technologies médecines, ton cœur ne veut pas repartir. Un médicomage est même là, il me dit qu'il a utilisé différent sort mais que rien ne marche, il ne veut plus battre.

« Heure du décès ? », dit un médecin.

« 13ho7. », murmure un autre.

Ils quittent tous la pièce, me laissant seul avec toi. A dire vrai, je n'ai même pas réalisé ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je m'assois près de toi, prends ta main dans la paume de la mienne, et je ne sens plus ton pouls. Tu es parti. Tu es parti pour de bon, pas comme lorsque nous nous sommes violemment disputés et que tu as quitté la maison, non. Là, tu as quitté toute vie, tu as quitté tout le monde. Tu es réellement parti, plus jamais tu ne reviendras. Je n'arrive même pas à pleurer, c'est trop difficile. Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore. Je m'allonge près de toi, et enlace ton corps, mort. Je niche ma tête dans ton cou, je sens ton odeur une dernière fois. Harry. Je m'endors là.

Tes amis me réveillent. Je cligne des yeux, me souvenant de rien. Puis soudainement, je réalise que tu es mort. Mon cœur se sert, il se sert tellement fort que j'en ai atrocement mal. Je pousse un cris d'horreur qui a fait sursauter Weasley et Granger. Je me lâche à terre, sur les genoux, prends ma tête entre mes mains, la secouant dans tout les sens. Les larmes ne coulaient pas, je n'en avais même pas la force. Dans ma tête, ça murmurait que tu étais parti, comme si ma conscience cherchait à me faire encore plus mal. Je pince mes lèvres avec mes dents si fort que je fais saigner ma lèvre inférieur.

Ma crise passée, je me lève, comme un zombie avec l'impression que toute joie avait quittée mon corps, comme si un détraqueur était passé par là. Granger me regarde et Weasley aussi. Je leur adresse un léger signe de tête et quitte la pièce tout doucement. Je regarde à travers le hublot de la porte pour la dernière fois. Granger s'est jetée dans les bras de Weasley, elle pleure, elle frissonne, elle crie. Weasley reste de marbre, devant ce spectacle.

Je marche, lentement, jusqu'à notre demeure. Je n'ai plus la force de rien. Je m'allonge sur le canapé, m'endors en espérant ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Il devait être treize heures sept lorsque je me suis réveillé, nous devions être le treize janvier, soit deux jours après ton décès. J'avais dormi deux jours, non stop. Pourtant, en moi, j'ai l'impression d'être mort avec toi. Plus rien ne compte. Je ne mange plus. Je ne sors plus. Je ne fais plus rien. Je reste assis sur le canapé où nous avons tant de fois fait l'amour, et je regarde la télévision. Parfois, le téléphone sonne , parfois on sonne à la porte. Mais jamais je ne répond. J'ai reçu une fois la visite de ton amie, Granger. Je lui ai proposé un café, par politesse, nous avons rapidement discutés mais j'y ai vite coupé court. Je reste seul, enfermé à la maison. Voilà ce que je suis devenu depuis que tu es parti, Harry. Je n'ai plus de joie. Je souris parfois, lorsque tu viens hanter mes rêves. J'ai aussi l'impression de te sentir près de moi de temps à autre.

Harry, attends moi au Paradis, je ne tarderais pas à te rejoindre.

Harry, je t'aime tant.


End file.
